With advancements in social networking and communication technologies, sharing of multimedia content has become quite popular among users. Typically, a user (a sender) of an electronic device, may share multimedia content stored on the electronic device with a remote electronic device of another user (a recipient), over a communication network. In certain scenarios, both the sender and the recipient may wish to listen to similar music beats or view similar scenes of the multimedia content. In such scenarios, synchronous playback of the shared multimedia content at multiple electronic devices over a network may be desirable for a captivating and enhanced user experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.